<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is a Certain Honesty About Death by thelonglostmarauder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358354">There is a Certain Honesty About Death</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder'>thelonglostmarauder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonglostmarauder/pseuds/thelonglostmarauder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on ObliqueOptimism's work and idea! </p><p>Klaus's secondary 'power' makes it impossible for him to lie. Now that his siblings know his power is there, certain truths are revealed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There is a Certain Honesty About Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of ObliqueOptimism's work that I love so much, be sure to check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779296 </p><p>TW: suicide attempt mentioned, but not discussed in detail</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klaus knew that he couldn’t lie for a long time. This wasn’t new information. Somehow, it felt like everything had changed since his siblings found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were walking on eggshells around him, and it was more than a little weird. He could feel that they were carefully choosing their words, not even wanting to apply that he could be bending the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was also the new information they learned. They bombarded him with questions about his training and anything else they thought he was lying about in the past. Afterwards they just… moved on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t lie, and his siblings finally understood that. But there were still moments where they would forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus cannot lie, but there were moments the others forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Klaus had done anything, other than ask if he could be excused from a family meeting. He thought Diego would understand since Ben had told Klaus so kindly that he looked like shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? You’re high? I thought we were past this Klaus,” Diego said when Klaus asked if he could be excused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not high, I’m just sick and have a really bad headache.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego scoffed, “Sure, whatever makes you feel better,” And then left without Klaus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus isn’t coming, he’s sick,” Diego announced to the others when he got back to them, making sure to put air quotes around ‘sick’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what Klaus said?” Five questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you know him, he’s probably just high again,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five facepalmed, “You imbecile! Did you forget what happened last week?” Five let his words sink in while Diego realized his mistake, “Klaus cannot lie. If he said he’s sick, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>sick,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five left without another word to go check on Klaus. Klaus had never been more shocked when Five blinked into his room with a bottle of water and a thermometer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego was more than a little mad at himself for not believing Klaus and went back to apologize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I miss the meeting?” Klaus asked when Diego opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus, I’m sorry, I should have believed you,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus shrugged as best he could when lying down, “No worries, I get it,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- Klaus, even if you didn’t have this power, I should still believe you. You’re my brother, so I should listen to you. I’m sorry I didn’t earlier, but I will from here on out,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Diego,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus cannot lie, but there were moments the others forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison and Klaus were having a little ‘girls night’. They had been in Allison’s room for the past couple of hours. The only reason they knew how long it had been, is because they were on their second movie. They weren’t actually watching the movies, just something to have on in the background as they had their mini fashion show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After picking out new outfits, Allison decided to paint Klaus’ nails. He picked out a dark blue, and they both settled down, Klaus laying his hands in front of him. And that’s when they both realized this wouldn’t be as easy as they thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what I would do to take something just to stop this shaking,” Klaus said, trying to ease the tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison raised her eyebrow at him, “I thought you were sober,” She said quietly. Her voice was still healing after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I am! Why do you think I’m so shaky in the first place? And don't worry, as much as I want to, I’m not going to take anything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Allison said, then proceeded to carry on getting the nail polish ready, and trying to steady Klaus’ hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not going to, right? Like, you know I can’t lie and everything, and I won’t actually do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her expression softened, and Klaus realized she had forgotten about his ‘power’ for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m really happy to hear you say that,” Allison replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she got to his other hand, a thought occurred to her, “You said you wanted to, but you won’t. Why do you want to take them in the first place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus sighed, “It’s hard to enjoy our time together when there’s a ghost who won’t stop screaming in the corner,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they always there?” Allison’s voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus nodded, “But hey! There is one upside to my ability. And that is, that I get to tell you Ben says hi,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison smudged Klaus’s pinky finger, “If you can’t lie then… he’s been here for years. And we never believed you. That must have been awful for you and Ben,” She started to look around her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s sitting at your desk,” Klaus said then gave a quick wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… Hi, Ben,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says that he really misses you- yes, yes, I will- and that your outfit is better than mine,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed together, and once the second coat of polish was applied to Klaus’ nails, Allison picked a color for her own. Once Klaus had finished painting Allison’s nails, they changed the movie to one Ben would enjoy as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus cannot lie, and the others started to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those rare, relaxing evenings at the Academy. Not one fight had broken out since before dinner. They were sitting around the kitchen table, sharing any happy story they could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben wants me to bring up the time that Luther spilled paint on Allison’s brand new dress,” Klaus said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luther blushed and looked away, “Not my best day…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Klaus, what about the time you fell down the stairs? I think you were wearing mom’s heels and one of Allison’s skirts,” Diego brought up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else had laughed, but it died out as quickly as it came when they saw Klaus wasn’t laughing with them. Sure, it was about him, but he was never shy to poke fun at himself before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus?” Diego said, quietly, “Did you fall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus couldn’t lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded because he did fall. That part was true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you fall by mistake?” Vanya said, getting to the right question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don't want to answer that,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don't care, answer it,” Diego said, who was now at the edge of his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus realized there wasn’t a way out of this situation. He should have just laughed like the rest of them, what was he thinking? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, it was a long time ago-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop dodging the question,” Five interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus had never felt smaller, “It wasn’t an accident. But hey, like I said, that was a long time ago,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about since then?” Allison said, “Did you ever try again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus’s silence was apparently a good enough answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When? How many times did you attempt </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Diego asked, refusing to let himself stutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’m not going to answer,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Five asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re already upset enough as it is! I’m sorry, I never wanted you to find out, and it’s not like you guys knowing would change what’s already happened. I might not be able to lie, but that doesn’t mean I have to open my mouth and tell you anything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why we’re upset, right?” Diego asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, I know I would be if I learned any of you tried to take your own life. I’m not proud of it, trust me, so can we move on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to be good enough for everyone else. But once again, the others started to be careful around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus cannot lie, and the others started to remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By some miracle, all of the siblings were together for breakfast. Even Ben was visible to the others, which everyone but Klaus considered a miracle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was going fine until Klaus heard a crash. Without even thinking, Klaus dropped to his knees and shielded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a gunshot. Where did that come from? Where was everyone else? Where was Dave? He needed to protect them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Klaus!” Wait, but Five wasn’t in Vietnam, “Do you know where you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure. Klaus stayed silent because he honestly couldn’t answer Five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in 2019,” Five continued, “You’re safe. Luther dropped a plate, and that’s what you heard. You’re safe,” Five said with the most kindness anyone had ever heard from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“2019…” Klaus said, “Thanks,” Diego helped him off the floor, and then sit in an actual chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Diego asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some… unpleasant memories,” Klaus said, carefully choosing his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you serve?” Five asked. Not only earning a confused look from Klaus but everyone else in the room, “What? I know the signs of PTSD. I also know that Klaus time-traveled somewhere, and stayed there for a year,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Klaus hasn’t-” Allison began, but Klaus cut her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vietnam,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped aside from Five and Diego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Luther asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lie, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you met Dave, isn’t it?” Diego added, and Klaus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what can we do to help?” Luther offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do to help you? I mean, it obviously hasn’t been easy for you to deal with that on your own,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was more than a little surprising. Klaus didn’t have any idea of how to respond to Luther, and everyone else waiting for an answer. He didn’t know how to answer the question. Was there a way to get help? Klaus just thought that he’d have to deal with what happened to him for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They saw him flip out over a loud sound, and they were willing to jump in to help. Dodging an apocalypse certainly made them more eager to help one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it so strange that we want to help you?” Diego asked like he was reading Klaus’ mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of giving the truthful answer the others didn’t want to hear, Klaus just shrugged and kept his mouth shut. But that was worse than just outright saying it, judging by the looks he got from his siblings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego looked horrified, “And you actually believe that. Shit, man,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know, we’re going to help you, whether you like it or not,” Vanya spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus couldn’t help but smile, “Well, I do now. Okay, you didn’t have to say ‘I told you so’, Ben!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>